guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wintersday 2006
gaile gaile was in kamadan ID 1 announcing that on Dec. 23rd there will be a mission available. and tomorrow (dec 22nd) the quests will become available. i would provide chat logs but there was a mass error 7 affecting everyone (to my knowledge) in kamdan ID 1 at the time, including gaile herself. she then concluded something along the lines of 'thats all im going to say for now' implying that there may be more surprises. --Fatigue 17:10, 21 December 2006 (CST) general I'm looking forward to this, i missed out last year as i bought the game in December and arrived in a very snowy Ascalon not knowing what was going on. :) Blaaarg 07:54, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Rofl poor Blaaarg. I wanna see how the tournament thingy works. Should be fun. -- (-Da*Man-) 08:34, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::eh? press B for the videos — Skuld 08:36, 17 December 2006 (CST) "A new means of storing it" I feel it's very likely that this "new means of storing it" is a Xunlai storage upgrade for armor. Is it accepted convention to put predictions like this in the notes section of the article? :No. It could be a mini siege turtle with a tiny box for storing a rudolph nose for all we know ^^ — Skuld 11:15, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Gaile said something about it NOT being armor storage. more like a headgear storage, if not even just special event headgear storage... [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:25, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::or special event item storage, general to all special event items --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Bummer. Some sort of armor storage would've been really nice. I am bobo 21:10, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::::Well, I'll keep on dreaming for my Xunlai Hat Rack.... ;) If there's something to help with holding special holiday items, I'll be happy. - Lord Ehzed 21:31, 18 December 2006 (CST) :::::Ha, a Xunlai Hat Rack, funny, but I would really rather have it with me in explorables. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:37, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::::From a chat with Gaile at ID1, Kamadan a little while ago, here's an outline of what the hat storage entails (from my understanding) : There will be a permanent new festival hat npc. You can ask him to keep a copy of any festival hat you have - then delete your hat if you wish. Then, at any time, you can ask him, for 10g, to create you a new copy of the hat with any of your characters. You can't make copies of hats for other players CmdrDats 17:45, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Where did that info come from?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Nevermind. I should read more closely.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:55, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::It's live. Ludor Hats in Lion's Arch. He has two options, show him a hat, and make you a hat. He can only make hats you've shown him (you need to have them in your inventory). The great thing is, he says he can make a hat for any character on your account. So no more trying to collect hats for all your characters, if you get it on one and show it to him, they can all get them from then on. :) Arshay Duskbrow 20:15, 20 December 2006 (CST) "It is currently unclear whether any crafters will appear." Well then what would the candy cane shards make? And for that matter, why are they red and not green? D= Curin Derwin 12:05, 19 December 2006 (CST) Dye I remember last year around this time, there would be a not-insignificant increase in the number of red and green dyes that would drop, compared to other varieties of dye. Has anyone noticed this happening? I'm just asking because I've already started seeing an increase in red/green dyes. Secondly, if we do seem to notice this happening, is this something we'd want to make mention of in the article? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 17:46, 19 December 2006 (CST) I would think that if it can be confirmed successfully, it would be worth mentioning, if not just due to the fact that for a short time, it would possibly influence market prices at the dye trader. Shas'o Kauyon 18:07, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I can't honestly confirm it, but of the four dye drops I've gotten in the last two days, two were green and one was red. I am bobo 18:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) /\/\/\/\/\/\ Hmmm... I'm not sure about this. I did start a chracter in Pre yesterday. The first two dyes I got were green then red. But they say Pre has a higher dye drop rate. All in all it went: green-red-white-red-purple-orange-orange-brown-purple. Of the two dye bottles I got out of Pre for my older character on the same day (same day for me since I'm not in the U.S.), one was red. --Giehox Nemesis Started farming scalps outside LA yesterday, 3 silvers in a row then 2 purple in a row, then a brown one. So i feel the Red/Green story belongs in the land of fables. (Cont. brown/silver/blue/bleu/purple) Xantalas 13:37, 21 December 2006 (CST) Theory on Shards Well, I have a theory at least, based off of the description given of shards on GW's official site, I believe that they will have something to do with deciding the victorious god (and hence probably acquiring the holiday "unique headgear" by implication) at the close of the festivity due to this quote: "Candy Cane Shards: Collect these colorful fragments by questing and competing. The outcome of Wintersday hangs in the balance, and your contribution of Candy Cane Shards may make all the difference. Besides, you never know what somebody might trade for these once the festivities come to a close. Tip: Hold onto those shards until the Wintersday finale and use them for good (or mischievous) intent!" http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/wintersday2k6/default.php It leads me to believe that you give them as tribute to either Dwayna or Grenth to decide the victor at the finale, INSTEAD of stand underneath them to decide as last year. As I said, this is all just conjecture, so don't assume I think I know what I'm talking about, it's an educated guess. I do not think that there will be crafters due to the Wintergreen Weapons, but I could be wrong. I guess we'll know about crafters as of tomorrow, I would just advise holding on to those shards till the finale. Shas'o Kauyon 17:53, 19 December 2006 (CST) Start time? Is there any official source on the start time? Because it said 5 GMT, then was changed to 6 PST. I looked on the official site, and I can't find anything about what time it starts. Imor Metchem 12:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) I'm not certain on time, but I do know it's sometime today, and NOT the 25th, so I'm changing that dargon 12:46, 20 December 2006 (CST) :The Guildwars.com site says dec 20.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:48, 20 December 2006 (CST) Look at the gw.com timer, and that the article says it will run for 10 days. im guessig when that timmer gets down to 10 days (13 hours from now), is when it starts. Crap, i forgot to log on! <-Detraya Fullvear 12.219.69.217 13:31, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I can't view this from work - can someone else confirm? It's good enough for me if correct. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:36, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::It says 13 days --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 13:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::The article actually says it will run for 13 days, and the Finale event begins in 11 days, 13 hours and change. I wouldn't necessarily say that this is proof of start time, because it doesn't state that the event starts a certain amount of time BEFORE the finale. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::From the description, I agree then - not sufficient to specify the start time. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:44, 20 December 2006 (CST) Updated with correct time. Wintersday event began at roughly 4:25 PST Nukey 19:28, 20 December 2006 (CST) Protect I'd request that an admin please protect this page from unregistered users, this is getting ri-goddamn-diculous. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:05, 20 December 2006 (CST) :I realise it's an effort to cleanup undocumented changes, but I would rather not protect the page. If the anon continues, I'll warn and place a short term ban on him. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:08, 20 December 2006 (CST) Agreed, it's quite amusing that I was submitting the same request at the same time you were (both Imbril and Barek), but vanadlism has gone insane, so something must be done. Protecting the page would probably do more harm than good in terms of slowing the flow of LEGITIMATE information as well. Shas'o Kauyon 13:11, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Normally, I would agree, but protecting it from unregistered users, in my opinion, is the right thing to do. All the undocumented changes are from unregistered users, and have been replaced 3 or 4 times BY EACH anon, despite repeated requests to stop making the changes. If that doesn't fit the definition of vandalism, I'm not sure what does. Obviously it's up to the admins, but in this instance, I think a protection from unregistered users is warranted. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:14, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Many anons may not know to view the article history to see the requests for sources made in edit summaries. I'm posting on their talk pages. At that point, they're warned. Further edits by those who have been warned, unless they provide a source, will be viewed as violations of GW:1RV, and result in banning. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Just fixed another reversion by the same anon user. The frequency at which this is occurring seems to me like they're playing games with it. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:18, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::I had warned that anon already, so he has now been banned for 1 week for violation of GW:1RV. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:19, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::Anons play games on wiki more than you'd think. Barek is doing such a good job, I think I'll sit back and do some research. ;) — Gares 13:26, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Heh, yes, I'm not suggesting any of you admins aren't doing a good job ;) I'm just bitter about stuff like that. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 13:29, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Yet another anon edit, argh, I'm too slow to fix as fast as Imbril :( Shas'o Kauyon 13:33, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Vandalism is going insane but I agree, don't protect.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 13:39, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::: Vandals are fun! — Skuld 15:10, 20 December 2006 (CST) THE UPDATE WooO!!!! — Blastedt(Talk) 19:25, 20 December 2006 (CST) :There's a new lightning bolt in the bottom right corner (on my UI anyways) that when you hover over tells your FPS and ping time, as well as the server IP. Very handy for tracking lag issues.--Sykoone 19:28, 20 December 2006 (CST) :: I think its a very nice new addition - except for the fact I can't move it ?? --CKaz 14:15, 21 December 2006 (CST) Every NPC in your guild hall is gone! Cept the Lord. :Same. ALSO! NO MORE HEROWAY! FUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushhhhh. I was about to get my rank 5 on my heroway only account.--Silk Weaker 19:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Press 'P' for party formation window. -- (talk) 19:39, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Ew "WTS Ancient Scythe 30k".--Silk Weaker 19:41, 20 December 2006 (CST) Hmm, now says my IP on loadin screens in the top left — Skuld 19:46, 20 December 2006 (CST) Any games of chance for me to lose? Currently I'm not seeing any Zaboomafoo 23:23, 20 December 2006 (CST) Anyone know what the deal with the dwarf in Kamadan is? Shortay35424 00:24, 21 December 2006 (CST) Damn, no more heroway, means no more freefame:((— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 12:47, 21 December 2006 (CST) Thats not your IP Skuld, thats the IP of the server you are connected to. Xantalas 13:40, 21 December 2006 (CST) Unlocked Chests / Treasures Do we have any indication that the various "treasures" (one-time unlocked chest) are related to the Wintersday in any way, other than that they were added with the same update? It may just be coincedence, like the party formation update. We don't list that unders Wintersday either, do we? On a side note, I think we should coin a new term for this new type of chest. How about "treasure"? -- 02:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) :How about Hidden Stash v.2? :P --Rainith 02:32, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Hidden Stashes aren't one-time, are they? -- 02:40, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Hence the v.2, could make it v.2.0 if that would help. ;) (I really should go to bed)--Rainith 02:45, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::It's morning for me, and I had a good night's sleep, so I'll go ahead, create the new article and category and make a few changes. -- 03:03, 21 December 2006 (CST) Winter Dwarf in Kamadan I've seen people yelling "don't talk to the damn dwarf and you will be granted presents, if anyone talks to him it's all screwed up for everybody". Don't know if that's true, as so-called "noobs" kept talking to him. --Funky Jah 15:13, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Actually, talking to the dwarf won't kill him. Behind the dwarf theres a sign that says "Do Not Feed The Dwarf" or something like that. I've gone into a *relatively* empty channel where no one els was talking to the dwarf, and I just tried out all the options. I did a 3-2-1, 1-2-3, 2-3-1, all those combos, and none of them actually killed him right after that. If you pay attention to the guard, each time he says "There you go little guy", the dwarf dies (Do not feed the dwarf). The guard then ponders on what happened, and that's probably why everyone thinks that talking to him kills the dwarf. :I'm not sure why they say it's option 3 though.--Rokasomee ::Usually the dwarf dies shortly after you use the third one, I've killed him before. He tells you to kill him, and I've noticed the guard says, "Who could do such a thing?" then he ressurrects the dwarf and says, "There you go little guy, all better," or something to that nature. Though it's just my thoughts. I'll test it soon. --Spark 23:30, 21 December 2006 (CST) Canthan forgotten I think it really sucks that no town in Cantha has been touched by the Wintersday fun. I know that Factions was disappointing, but that's no reason to exclude it from Wintersday fun... --Khudzlin 18:42, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Cantha is discontinued, they're focusing on the new game, tyria stuff was already in place so took little effort to put the stuff up again. — Skuld 18:45, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::Cantha wasn't in the Halloween festival either. --Rokasomee :::Yeah, it is true that Cantha was basically forgotten, but you can still get to the snowball fights if you go through Great Temple of Balthazar. --Nitsuj 23:30, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, although Aspenwood and AB's are still good. I hate hero battles. --Spark 23:31, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::::I think it just doesn't fit the style well. There is no Christmas holiday in China, since most worship the Buddha. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:41, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I remember the same thing being said about tyria when it didnt get the dragon festival... I just think they want to establish the "each area has its own holidays" so 3 chapters down the line they dont have to make changes to 6 maps for each holiday... (+quests and npc's and such) By making this the standard now they control the amount of work each event takes. --Midnight08 00:12, 22 December 2006 (CST) I agree it makes sense that Cantha is not included in this, given its Asian theme. However it's a little sad that Cantha gets only one Holiday. I disagree with the opinion that Factions is/was a flop. It's good thing that there is a chapter in GW which suits players which perfer more fast paced play. Plus AB's (along with the whole kurizick/luxon thing) are awesome. Martian kyo :The Day of the Tengu may be an annual event. -- Gordon Ecker 04:36, 22 December 2006 (CST) I don't think Christmas (or Halloween) fits very well with Elona's North African theme either, but Kamadan is (was) still included in these festivities... And Factions disappointed me (and many others) because it was too short, not because of the contents, though I dislike having to change towns just to talk to the merchants (killing the priest outside town is fun) --Khudzlin 12:04, 22 December 2006 (CST) Candy Cane Shard's drop Since 07:10 CET's update all mob outside LA started dropping them. Dunno about Kam/Drok/Asc. Xantalas 02:48, 22 December 2006 (CST) Collectors The collectors have arrived! There is some bad news: the candy canes have been nerfed--they now only remove 15% DP Jogden 03:14, 22 December 2006 (CST) :damn... they shoulda made them give +10% Morale bonus instead of removing DP... that woulda been more interesting (wouldnt have removed a whole kill, but could start u at 10% and could be used to refuel Sig's...)--Midnight08 08:24, 22 December 2006 (CST)